


Night With You

by artemisst



Category: Aegis Orta
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Work
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisst/pseuds/artemisst
Summary: Sepulang kerja, Amon meminta Michael untuk menginap di rumahnya sementara. Dengan alasan, malam sudah larut dan rumah Michael jauh jaraknya dari tempat kerja mereka. Apakah Michael menyetujui ajakan Amon?
Relationships: Amon/Michael
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Night With You

Setelah menjalani hari yang melelahkan, akhirnya Amon bisa pulang ke rumahnya. Ah, sekarang ia pulang bersama seorang pria bersurai putih yang manis parasnya, Michael, rekan kerjanya.

Sebenarnya terhitung baru 2 bulan mereka menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman. Ehem! Pacaran. Mereka memilih untuk menutupi itu di lingkup kerja, karena mereka tahu lingkungan disana kurang mengerti makna menghargai. 

"Ini sudah larut malam, rumahmu terlalu jauh dari sini, Micha. Bagaimana kalau kau tidur di rumahku saja?" tawar Amon yang sebenarnya modus. Padahal, ia ingin bersama Michael lebih lama.

"Kebetulan besok minggu, jadi tidak apa. Aku juga masih punya pakaian lebih untuk kau gunakan? Jadi bagaimana?" lanjutnya.

Michael sendiri sebenarnya tidak apa. Hanya saja... ia takut merepotkan Amon. Terlebih, pria itu tinggal sendiri, takutnya semakin merepotkan jika ia disana.

Michael mempertimbangkan kembali, "Apa aku tidak merepotkanmu? Takutnya aku menyusahkanmu, walau hanya semalam sih. Tetap saja perasaan tidak enak ini ada."

"Tidak apa, aku sendiri yang menawarkannya. Jadi kau mau tidak, hm?" ucap Amon sambil menoleh ke arah Michael, sambil menaikkan sebelah alis tipisnya.

Michael menghela nafas, "Baiklah, maafkan aku jika aku merepotkanmu nanti." 

"Tentu tidak akan, sayang." ujar Amon dengan santai.

Sebenarnya, sejak tadi Amon menahan senyumnya. Dan Michael berusaha untuk tidak berteriak.

●●●

"Selamat datang, Michael." 

Amon membuka pintu rumahnya dan menyambut Michael untuk masuk. Michael terkekeh lalu berterima kasih atas sambutan kecilnya.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka, rumahmu bersih sekali eh?"

"Haha, jangan membuatku tertawa. Baru tadi pagi aku menyewa cleaning service. Jadi jangan heran kalau bersih." 

Michael tertawa, ternyata ia salah sangka. "Padahal kau tidak perlu menyewa jasa, panggil aku saja. Aku bersedia membersihkan rumahmu. Tapi yang pasti ada bayarannya~" 

Saat pria itu tertawa, Amon memperhatikannya tanpa kedip sama sekali. 'Manis sekali..." batinnya.

Michael yang lapar, meminta izin menggunakan dapur si tuan rumah untuk memasak. "Pakai saja, tidak apa, anggap seperti rumahmu sendiri, Micha."

"Baiklah, terima kasih," jawab Michael sambil berjalan menuju dapur Amon.

Pria berkacamata itu menghampiri Michael di dapur. Ia bersandar pada meja pantry sambil mengamati pergerakan Michael. Hal tersebut... membuatnya bersiul kecil. 

Amon menawarkan bantuan, "Butuh bantuan?" 

"Ah tidak apa. Aku bisa sendiri kok, hehe," ucap Michael dengan tangannya masih sibuk mengaduk sesuatu.

Amon bergerak, menghampiri Michael yang berdiri di depan kompor. Ia merengkuh Michael dari belakang. Menghembuskan nafasnya yang tanpa sengaja menyentuh leher si pria bermata biru. Amon tidak sadar kalau wajah Michael memerah, beruntungnya Michael sedang membelakangi Amon.

"Kenapa? Sabar, sebentar lagi." jelas Michael. "Sebentar lagi ini selesai, lepaskan pelukanmu ya?"

Amon hanya menggumam. "Hmmm, sebentar saja, begini, kau hangat," 

"Jika kau tidak lepas, waktu makan kita tertunda, sayang. Dan takutnya makanannya jadi tidak enak."

"Hm? Kalau begitu kau yang akan kumakan." jelas sekali Amon menggoda Michael. Ia meniup leher putih pemuda itu, kemudian menggigit-gigit kecil. Michael menahan dirinya agar tidak terpancing. Ia berusaha semaksimal mungkin, karena sebenarnya Michael sangat lapar. 

"Lepas atau aku marah?" ujarnya dengan ramah. Amon berdecak. Ia dengan terpaksa melepaskan Michael lalu kembali ke ruang tamu. 

"Ya ya baiklah, kutunggu." 

Masakan Michael selesai, ia memanggil Amon untuk membantunya membawa nampan ke ruang tamu. Mereka berdua makan sambil menonton televisi. Disela-sela makan mereka, Amon melontarkan pujian untuk Michael.

"Micha, apa kau tidak ingin mengganti pakaian? Jika ingin, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu." 

Sekarang mereka berdua telah selesai makan. Michael juga sudah mencuci piring, dibantu Amon tentunya. Michael duduk dengan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Amon. 

Michael menggumam, "Nanti saja, aku belum mengantuk."

"Hm, oke."

Baru satu jam berlalu, Michael mulai menguap. Amon yang sadar menoleh lalu bertanya, "Sudah mengantuk, sayang?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk dengan lemah. Kemudian Amon menarik lengan Michael supaya bisa bangkit dan berjalan sedikit ke arah kamar. "Aku tidur dimana?" tanya Michael dengan suara kecil.

Amon tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggiring Michael ke ruangan di sebelah kamar tamu. Tidak lain itu adalah kamar milik Amon. 

"Buka matamu sebentar, ganti pakaianmu." Pria berambut hijau itu mengguncang tubuh Michael dengan lembut. 

Usai berganti Amon meminta Michael langsung tidur di kasur yang ia dudukin tadi. Michael tidak bertanya apapun karena sudah mengantuk. Tidak lama, Michael pun tidur terlelap tanpa memperdulikan Amon yang memandanginya tidur dari tadi.

"Ah, lebih baik aku mandi." 

●●●

Jam berdenting, waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 malam. Michael terbangun dan melihat sebuah lengan melingkar di perutnya. Ia menoleh kesamping, mendapati Amon yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas.

"Astaga!" Michael terkejut. Ia berusaha bangkit setenang mungkin tanpa mengganggu tidur Amon. Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena tidur tanpa menyadari apapun.

Ketika Michael berhasil menapakan kakinya di lantai, tangannya ditahan. Ya tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Amon yang menahannya?

"Disini saja." pinta Amon dengan suara beratnya.

Michael berusaha melepaskan genggaman Amon, "Aku tidur di sebelah saja, tak apa," 

Pria itu tetap berusaha melepaskan genggaman Amon yang cukup kuat walaupun ia sedang tidur. Sayangnya, ia tetap tidak bisa. Amon yang kesal pun akhirnya bangkit dan menarik Michael kembali tertidur. Kali ini posisi Michael berada diatas dada Amon. 

Michael pasrah, ia berkata, "Kau kenapa? Aku ini berat. Biarkan aku tidur disebelah ya?" 

"Begini saja. Kumohon." Amon mengelus punggung Michael dengan tujuan agar Michael mengantuk kembali. 

Sebenarnya, Michael tidak enak karena ia takut membebani Amon. Namun bagaimana lagi? Ini permintaan pacarnya, Michael sendiri tidak bisa mengelak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Pada akhirnya, Michael terlelap kembali, begitu juga Amon. Dengan posisi Michael yang masih berada diatas Amon, dan tangan Amon yang memeluknya.

**Author's Note:**

> Hei! Maaf kalau PUEBI-ku berantakan! <3 
> 
> With love,  
> Arte.


End file.
